The doctoral thesis by the applicant herein entitled “Photolithography of Integrated Optic Devices in Porous Glass, City University of New York, 1992 describes an organometallic system of inclusions in a thermally-assisted, porous glass bulk material. The process for fabricating the glass requires introduction of a photosensitizer, exposure to light through a mask and two heat treatments. The doctoral thesis states that sol-gel techniques can be used to make the porous glass bulk material.